1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to silica particles and a method of producing the same.
2. Related Art
Silica particles are used as additives or main ingredients of toners, cosmetics, rubbers, abrasives and the like, and have a role of, for example, improving the strength of resin, improving the fluidity of powder, or suppressing packing. Since it is considered that the properties of the silica particles are likely to depend on the shape of the silica particles, silica particles having various shapes have been proposed.